Like a Boss
by wolffuchs
Summary: After many years, Sakura and Naruto meet again. Together they must stop the secret organization Akatsuki. Gradually, they come closer. And both enjoy the presence of the other. But there is an old enemy who is willing to kill them both. Narusaku
1. The Reunion

**Like a Boss**

A young attractive man with spiky blond hair, came straight into the building. he moved towards the elevator. It can be seen dasssein suit was attracted hectic. Panic, he stood before the elevator and pressed the button to the top. He stood fidgeting. "Come on, I'm going to be late!"

Finally the elevator arrived and got inside. He went to the top floor. Arrived. Now he was standing in a large room with many employees the company designers. A deep sip and he started off his boss direction. He raised his hand to knock on the black glass door. But remained 3 mm in front of him.

"what's wrong? You're already late!" he asked a young one behind him.

"Oh, you know, Kiba ..." He took a deep breath.

"I will not again make a stupid boring report about a deceased guy"

"You really are an idiot, NAruto"

"What do you mean?"

"This Job... This job has taken someone else because his family lives there," he said with a smile.

"Oh Well, then!" Joyfully he knock on the door and entered.

"Uzamki, you are late. Anyway. I would like to receive a murder case"

(A murder case? Oh great, and more?) He thought.

"It's another victim of this transition, called Akatsuki"

This name was Naruto angry. He frowned and exhaled deeply. "The me finish .."

"Not just you"

The boss, named Tsunade stood up, took the folder and handed it over Naruto.

"I'll do it .." He turned around and took the handle of the door in his hand.

"Hold still, I have to tell you yet, that we get a new one. I taught her everything, and you should know her too."

(A new? And I should know her, too?)

Naruto lost himself in his thoughts. He remained rooted to the spot by the door.

"Naruto? .." Tsunade said, annoyed.

"Hmm?"

The moment the door opened and pushed Naruto to side.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" said a female voice. Naruto looked up, rubbing the back of his head. He just stared. And gasped. His cheeks were red, and brought forth only one thing: "Sakura-chan .."


	2. Our past

Like a Boss 2

Yeeah...

Here we are…

"Naruto?

"Sakura-chan!"

Both stare at for a while. Until Sakura broke the silence. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She held a strand of hair with one hand, and the other she handed Naruto. "He looked at her briefly. Smiled and took her hand." I thought .. "She has been interrupted when Naruto does not let go of her hand. Rather pulled her to him and hugged her.

"It's a while ago since we saw each other .." He buried his face in her neck, and keep it close to himself. Sakura was shocked. But calmed down as Naruto hugged her. "Yeah, right" you hugged him back. "So Naruto, this is your new partner" finally said Tsunade. "Sakura is my partner?" Both looked surprised but happy to Tsunade. She nodded.

"Today I want but that you are all here and Sakura presents around the office. Since your prince in the same office." Naruto nodded and opened the door for Sakura. She blushed slightly and remained standing in the doorway. "Thank you Tsunade, we see yet" Then she went out. Naruto followed her and smiled.

The door closed and Tsunade sat back to her desk.

Naruto and Sakura were standing outside and were nothing more than smile.

"You look amazing!" he said.

"Stop it, I saw in high school a lot better"

"Back then, you looked beautiful, but now you look better than ever once before."

This compliment Sakura brought to amaze and looked embarrassed to side.

"Yo, Sakura!" Sakura looked up and tell the 25 year old Kiba stride to her. "You look sexy!" babbled Kiba. He opened his arms and took Sakura in the arm for a few seconds. He knows that Naruto kill him otherwise. "The old Kiba, still a charmer" Sakura giggled. "I want to know how essential it is guys so issued." Sakura said excitedly. Naruto crossed his arms behind his head. "I have the task of showing Sakura everything."

"You do not, I have looked around already"

"Why did not you say so before?"

"Because I'm with you still wanted to go for a coffee"

"Achso! And what about our case ..?"

Sakura took the file from Naruto's hand and began to read. "Does not look as if we were in a hurry.'s Body is still at autopsy" She smiled and handed the file back Naruto.

"Well, who is it so .." he smiled.

Sakura turned to Kiba. "Want to come with us?"

Naruto Kiba gave a glance which means something like: Please say no.

"Sakura no thanks I do not like coffee," he lied.

"Oh, too bad, well then, do we go?"


	3. memoirs

Like a Boss

Chapter 3

**Wolffuchs:** Hello Guys! Here is the wolffox! I'm soooo sorry about my english

**Sasuke**: Yeah..it's like shit..

**Wolffuchs:** SHUT UP!

…

Naruto and Sakura walked across the street to the coffee shop. Sat down and ordered. "Now tell, how are you. Or rather, what you've done since college?" Naruto drank a sip of his coffee and groaned. "Well, as I have from college, completed with your help, .." He smiled at her. She blushed. "I went to my godfather and he taught me everything I needed at the police academy," she nodded. Sakura did not comment. Because Naruto's godfather was killed by the gang Akatsuki. She just nodded. "I was accepted. inventory the police academy and now work there." He pointed to the other side. Sakura peeked over and remembered the school with Naruto. "And you?" Sakura shrugged and looked at him. "Well." She looked at her coffee cup and looked glum.

"Are you still together with Sasuke?" His voice was sad and curious.

"No. .. He cheated on me. He said I was just a toy."

What? That can not be true! As Sasuke could do something like this? Naruto did not know what to say. He had a shocked face. His mouth open and her eyes full of anger. Concealed his feelings. He looked up to when he noticed that Sakura is wiped away the tears.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry .." You put on a smile and said,

"It's okay"

"No, it's not"

He took both hands of Sakura in his hands.

"Why did not you tell me" she said nothing.

"Did he .." He became increasingly angry.

"He threatened you! Did he hit you?" She looked down and nodded.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Naruto, that a long time ago," You tried to reassure him by stroking her fingers over his hands.

"However, no one hurt you! You're my best girlfriend!" Sakura blushed and looked to her right shoulder. Naruto had hurt her before. In a fight Naruto injured her shoulder. After he had made hospitalized, he ceased to fight for fun. In any case, no longer against Sakura. He remembered and looked glum. She took one hand and placed it on his cheek. He looked up. "Remember the good times, and not only to the bad." He remembered back.

flashback

"may have this dance?" Naruto stood before her with a black suit, white shirt and tie. He held out his hand. "Sure," She took his hand and went to the dance floor. It was just to hear a slow song. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, and Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Both danced in the middle of the room in harmony. Both stared at each other. Naruto leaned slowly forward to Sakura. And just before their lips met someone shouted: NARUTO! Both turned to look shocked. Both were tomato red in the face. Kiba held beer bottles in their hands. Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Sai stood beside him. "Oh I'm sorry,Did I interrupted something ...?"

"N-No, you did not .." Naruto and Sakura turned to look at her.

"or at least .." he whispered.

"Come on old! Let's head out! Or want to continue with her NAruto?" Kiba yelled and stuck out his tongue.

"Pervert!" screamed both.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well-"

"Naruto must go, we broke one a sober driver ... I'm sorry Sakura, you have to make out with him later! HAHA!" Kiba pulls on Naruto's suit and shouted something in the hall. Fortunately, all the students out there and celebrated their graduation.

...

..

Flashback ends.

Naruto smirked.


	4. Mood Killer

**Wolfox: I know that you don't like my grammer and i'm sorry, BUT IT's MY FIRST STORY! **

**Sasuke: Who cares..**

**Wolffox: O^O not nice..**

**Sasuke: However…**

**Wolffox: I don't own naruto! Enjoy!**

**Sasuke: ..or not..**

**Wolffox: TT^TT**

**Like a Boss – Chapter 4**

**Mood Killer**

Naruto ultimate not. It would be too weird. He rubbed the back of his head, leaned back and relaxed at the thought.

The time passed very quickly, and both went to rely on the coffee. It was already dark. Common in winter. Sakura was wearing only a blazer. That was not enough to warm them. They looked around. Everything shone literally. The shops had beautiful displays. It was so cold you could see your breath. Sakura hugged herself and shivered quietly. But Naruto noticed it and said, "Do you want me to drive you home, Sakura-chan?" She looked up. His nose was red, just like her nose. "No, it's okay. I can go." He put his arm around her. "You're shaking. I do not think you should go alone." She looked at him curiously. "Here run a lot of sick people around . And in my car is more comfortable." He smiled down at her. He had turned to the years much greater. Both were now 25 years old. Naruto was still a kid.

"You win Naruto"

"Super!" he shouted. He took her hand and led her to his car. It stood a few feet away from the coffee. It was a black scirocco, pattern with orange fox on the hood. Naruto opened the door for them and got in after her. After a peaceful journey they finally arrived. Sakura lived on a hill in a huge house. She earned a great deal. Because she worked with Tsunade and Shizune in a private hospital. Now they work with NAruto. The hospital was closed namely.

"Thanks for bringing home."

"No problem Sakura"

Both joined in an embrace. Both were not dependent on each other. Sakura and Naruto slowly moved away from each other. Still in each other's arms.

They moved on to the next.

The ringing of a mobile phone broke the silence.

Both stared at each other, to what Sakura said,

"Good night Naruto" He looked surprised and nodded. She turned and started away toward their front door. Naruto stared after her, and took off from his mobile phone. "Yes, hello?" He watched Sakura still until she disappeared into her house.

"Kiba, you mood killer"

Naruto jumped into his car and drove home.

"What? OMG What did you just do? Kisses? Or have I messed up the climax?"

Naruto blushed. "Y-you pervert! We're just good friends!"

"And yet you so wish with her!"

"Damn dog, shut up"

"HAHAH, so I'm right. Well, no matter. What is now with Sunday? Are you coming?"

Naruto arrived at the apartment house. Parked on and went inside.

"I do not know Kiba. Times shen okay? I'll tell you tomorrow."

"All right, Fox. Bye"

"Bye .."

Naruto reached his apartment. Went into his bedroom and grunted. He wondered what Kiba said, blushing.

"A cold shower should help"

**Sasuke: Your Grammer sucks…**

**Wolffox: Maybe, Sasgay..**

**Sasuke: WHAT!**


	5. I'm sorry

**Naruto: ….so**

**Wolffox: OH! Hello cute-naru!**

**Naruto: Huh? O/O**

**Wolffox: Don't worry, you belong with sakura! Aww**

**Naruto: !? O/O**

**Wolffox: I don't own naruto! ENJOY! **

**Like a Boss**

**Chapter 5 – I'm sorry**

The sun came up. Naruto was still lying in his bed and slept. A small animal, began his way to Naruto. It lumbered over the covers and came with his nose to his cheek. With rapid trains the little puppy licking his face.

"Kurama .." Naruto muttered. "let me sleep"

But the puppy just growled playfully and nibbled on his ear. "OUCH! Kurama! Off! Wicked Puppy!"

The little Shiba-shepherd-mix dog jumped from the bed. He barked happily as he ran to the kitchen.

Naruto on the other hand tried to afflict. He watched them on the edge of the bed and looked out of his picture window. He ran a hand through his hair and fell back onto the bed.

"Why?"

"Why I tried yesterday .."

A slight pain, by pulling hair, interfered with his soliloquy. Kurama concerts at his hair, and hung himself. What now even more painfull "Kurama!" exclaimed the blonde!

The puppy jumped up and down excitedly and romped through the room.

"Yes, yes, do you want your food .." Naruto pulled himself sigh. He went into his boxers halwach direction kitchen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began to Kurama prepare the food. After he fed his little puppy, he made muesli. When he finished breakfast, he went shower. He stopped in front of a mirror. He ignored his body. He smirked.

He smirked. He had changed since high school, he thought. He got through his job, a sick pack, tanned skin and was masculine in all the ways. Heheh!

After a refreshing shower, he dressed slowly.

Meanwhile, Sakura has also risen. She was now dressed in a black top with a red blazer. She was wearing black jeans and matching red heels.

She noticed something fluffy on her leg slides along. She looked down and said, "Wolf, what are you doing?"

The Knee High. Wolf-like creature was still young, and rubbed his head on to her leg up and down. When she heard her voice she looked up at her. Their bright yellow eyes looked into her jade eyes. The animal was clicky noises. Like a cat on the prowl. The pink-haired sighed and stroked the animal's massive skull. Strange was at this fox color ends animal that it purred like a giant cat. A deep cooing. Merely different.

I gotta go you giant fox, see you in the evening. "

The animal lay down sadly on the wooden floor we placed his head on his paws.

"Cheer up, maybe I'll bring friends with," she said, winking.

Wolf raised her head us pointed ears. With joy she licked his mouth and wagged her tail.

"haha, yes you are a good girl"

She closed the door and ran her Mini Country direction City..

Naruto has also been at the police station. He wears a leather jacket with a slightly torn jeans. He leaned against his desk with a cup of coffee in hand. He read these acts certainly the 5th Through time. He threw the Act annoyed at his desk. And gently placed the coffee on the table.

Sakura arrived at the police station. She saw Naruto. She took a deep breath.

(just pretend as if not .. would be to pretend. he was not trying to k-kiss)

She started her direction away Naruto and Kiba.

"Morning guys," she said cheerfully.

"Tomorrow miss Pinky"

Sakura punched Kiba's shoulder.

"OUCH! For what was that?"

"Do not call me Pinky, dog."

"Yes, I'm sorry .." He rubbed the spot where she struck violently to.

She glanced over at Naruto.

He could nyour not look into his eyes. Therefore, he only whispered: "Good morning .." He was slightly red in the face.

"Shall we go up?" she asked cautiously. He looked up. (She pretends not be? Good idea. Then but I should apologize) "Yeah" he said loudly and jumped up. He took his car keys and suggested I hand movements, that she should come along. She sighed and went with.

When they were in Naruto Naruto's car started. "I'm sorry .."

**Wolffox: Hmmmm….**


	6. Sasori

**Wolffox: HA! NOW! This chapter is better! **

**Sakura: And why?**

**Wolffox: Because HERE is the languase not soooo bad! ^^**

**Sakura: Oh, you find somebody who help ya', i guess..**

**Wolffox: Smart girl^^**

**Sakura: Wolffox don't own Naruto, ENJOY!**

**Like a Boss**

**Chapter 6 - Sasori**

"You're sorry?" the pink haired asked, surprised.

Naruto had a hand clamped to the steering wheel, the other arm resting on the armrest of the door. He stared out the windshield. He took a deep breath and peered over at her.

"It .. s-I am sorry, because I wanted to kiss you ..." Naruto was red as a tomato and looked toward the dashboard.

Sakura was also red and looked down at her hands.

"So Naru-"

Sakura was interrupted by something. Something small fluffy and licks it off her ankles. She gasped and looked down. It was Kurama. The little mongrel knew Sakura yet, and smelled and bit at her ankles. Sakura knew this behavior of her wolf and took the little mongrel on her lap. "Who are you?" She let the animal sniff her hand. Kurama liked their smell, and licked her hand. "Looks like he likes you," said Naruto.

She smirked. "Maybe she should get to know Wolf..."

"Wolf?" he said in surprise. "How's the little Slayer?"

"She's still young and lazy," she said while she stroked the head of kura "I think the two should meet once" Kura's attention.

The young dog walked around and to put his back legs on Sakura's knees, and the front legs on the dashboard. His husky-like tail wagging back and forth.

"Kurama loves driving" Said Naruto, started the car and drove off.

Maybe we should just ignore it, it is indeed nothing happens … Naruto thought.

"Where are we going?"

"We now go to an informant, he will tells us about something important."

"What is the name of the informant?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Sasori," he replied coolly.

Sakura looked down at the fox-like creature. She stroked Kurama over his head.

"Tell me, why did you take Kurama"

Naruto glanced at his pet and looked back at the road.

"Well, when I got into the car and drove the direction of work I noticed only 1 km from the finish, he jumped into the car."

"You sly fox! You had Naruto tricked!"

The little guy was barking and Sakura ruffled over his head.

"Yes he did..."

Sakura played the entire trip with Kurama. Naruto tried not to stare at her. The entire trip.

They reached their destination. It was a small tumbledown hut on the edge of a forest.

Both got out. Kurama sat on Naruto's shoulder. He smelled the odor and strange threatening snuggled into Naruto's neck.

"This is the meeting?" asked Sakura.

"It looks that way..." he replied.

Both went to the door and opened it. They were living in an overgrown. It looked like a house from the old days of the cowboys. At every step they made, the floor creaked.

"They are there..." it came out of a room. Naruto nodded to Sakura and she drew her weapon. "Why so mysterious, Sasori?"

"I didn't scare you..."

They went the direction of the voice. "and besides, I can't go at present"

They came to a room, a study room. Sasori sat in one chair behind a huge desk. The desk lamp was the only light source in the room. Sasori gave a hand to his chest. "Naruto Uzumaki, welcome ..." Sasori's voice was weak and could be heard as he breathed heavily. Sakura lowered the gun, which she raised previously direction Sasori. "You're hurt..." she noted. "Yes, I am. And before I die, I will tell you something..." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and approached Sasori. "And what is that?" Sasori took shoved a piece of paper over to Naruto. He squinted to Sasori while he took the eclectic. "What... an invitation?" "An Invitation." "So what?" Naruto snorted. "This festival will be organized by the Akatsuki." "WHAT?" "Is 'what' your favorite word?"

"What is it about this meeting?" interrupted sakura.

"It's about the next victim and how they are caught," Sasori said coolly.

"I see," She accepted the invitation of Naruto.

"… but that's for couples," she said shocked. "That should be no problem. You can still go out with your blonde lover."Naruto and Sakura were red as a tomato. "We are not lovers!"

but I wish we would be... thought Naruto. "Care..." Sasori voice became weaker. "It doesn't matter..." he whispered. And with the last words he died. Kurama jumped into Sakura's arms and curled up. Naruto sighed and put a hand on Sakura's arm. He led directional output. "I'll call the guys. Sasori you should get." he said, and sent a text message to his colleagues. "Come," they got back in the car and drove back to the police station.

Once they went to Tsunade and told her everything.

"Now, if that is so, you have to go there as a couple."

"Excuse me?" Both spoke simultaneously.

"You must not be allied in reality, they must only believe it. And you have to define an alias and a past."

"I agree..." Sakura said.

"Me too..." admitted Naruto.

Kurama barked.

The day drew to an end, and Sakura and Naruto walked to their cars.

"Naruto do you want to come with me for a ride?"

"… what? Yeah. YES! Sure!" it would be great.

**Sakura: it was a better..**

**Wolffox: THANK YOU, Babi-narusakulover, for your help! **

**Sakura: Okay. -_-**


	7. Home

**Sasuke: Your annoying…**

**Wolffox: I don't care! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 7**

**Like a Boss- Home**

After a silent ride to Sakura's house, they finally arrived. Kurama jumped from the car and explored the strange surroundings. His tail wagged back and forth and kept looking at his owner. Naruto and Sakura went into the house as Kurama trotted behind. The house was quiet and dark. Kurama and Naruto were there for the first time here and looked around. Only when Sakura turned on the light, they could admire the beautiful atmosphere. The living room was directly opposite and beside it stood a kitchen island.

Kurama ran to the living room. The huge glass door allowed the small animal to look out into the garden. In the garden, lit small electric torches and lighting the mini pond. Kura was thrilled.

Just like Naruto. He looked at the dwelling with open mouth. It was really cozy. A black sofa in the living room with a small table in the middle.

He hung his coat in the cloakroom and Sakura went to the living room. He sighed and sat down. Sakura walked around the house and was looking for someone.

"What's wrong?" said Naruto.

"I can't find Wolf" she replied. "Wolf!" she screamed.

A sound of claws which hit on wooden floor interrupted their search. The she-wolf was standing around the corner with sleepy look. Her fur tousled. Her Yellow and Green eyes were only half open.

However, when she overheard the strange smell of Naruto and Kurama, she cast her eyes wide open. She looked at the two figures who had made it in the cozy living room. Naruto stood up. He had put on his typical smile.

Wolf watched his every movement. About three feet in front of Wolf, he knelt before her. Wolf sniffed at him, and realized that smell. A nice smell, associated with many happy memories. She jumped at the blonde and nibbled on his hair. Sakura leaned against the wall and watched the two. She recognized the young college Naruto, and the wolf pup. Back then it was a nice time.

Kurama ran to his owner and ran about him hum. Wolf saw the little runt. She walked down by the young man stood before the fox-like animal. Wolf was much bigger than Kura. He reached up to half of her front legs. The two stared at each other. When she touched noses with the foreign and inhaled the odor, Kura licked Wolf and ran away. Sakura held her hand in front of her mouth, trying not to smile. Naruto however, giggled and leaned his arms on the bottom.

Wolf sneezed out the surprising action and ran after Kurama.

The two briefly observe the chase of their two pets for a while but Sakura interrupted the silence. "Want something to drink?"

Naruto looked up at her jade-green eyes. "That would be great, thanks," He got up and sat back down on the sofa. After a while, she came back with two orange juices. "Here". She gave him a glass and sat down beside him. They both took a sip. "I wonder what kind of event it is." Naruto gave of himself. "You mean the party of Akatsuki?" "Yes." I hope we don't have to dress ridiculous outfits. "

"What would be ridiculous for you?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"As a teenager," Naruto sighed.

"Don't forget, we were young too, and had to dress ridiculous things as well"

"Me, definitely." Naruto said, "but you have grown up always stylish," he said, blushing. Sakura slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Stop it." "It is true!" he said, chuckling. Wolf came into the living room, with Kura in a neck gripping. "HAHA, she caught up yet." Naruto laughed. "Wolf, let down Kura" said Sakura. Wolf did as she was told and let the puppy down. Kura rolled on to his back and then stretched all his four legs. Wolf stared for a while, then lay down to Sakura. She stroked the massive skull of the animal, after which relaxed wolf. Kura watched the action. He hopped up on the sofa and went to Wolf and snuggled into her stomach. Wolf peered at the little devil.

But Kurama has fallen asleep and did not notice this.

"How sweet!" Sakura said. "Seems as if the two are already good friends."

"Well, I hope so." Naruto added. "The two are super cute!"

"Yes," Sakura whispered, barely audible. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked. "Sure, I'll get one… You're busy" he gestured at the sleeping giant, resting its skull on her lap. "Yes, thank you. The DVDs are below the television." She pointed to the plasma television is the opposite of them. A huge thing. He searched and dug. "How about with a classic?" "Which classic?" she asked. "Gone with the Wind!" He held up the DVD, so she could see it. "Yeah, I have not seen in a long time"

He grinned and put the DVD into the recorder. He made fast popcorn for themselves and Sakura. He was watching Sakura while waiting. She stroked Wolf and Kura. He wanted to be with her. Every second, minute, hour. Always. He wanted more than just hugs, more than a kiss. More than friendship, more than a normal relationship.

His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of the microwave. He prepared for the popcorn and came timely before the film began. He handed her the bowl and she took out a few.

The film got there in the middle.

In the romantic scene both were red, but Sakura was sleepy so she fell asleep after a while. She threatened to fall on the animals. So Naruto wrapped an arm around her, so that her head was on his shoulder. But he was tired and fell asleep. In the background, the old movie could be heard still playing.

**Wolffox: AWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Narusaku: / Shut up!**


End file.
